My life is ruined
by i-love-twilight-sega
Summary: Bella grew up in forks,Edward was her best friend until one day she hears him talking about her. she moves away but has to go back a few years later, alot has changed especily her.Not very good at describing story good tho, already no the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

My name is Isabelle Marie Swann, and today my mother ruined my life!

Earlier this morning

'Bella I need to talk to you' ow god she sounded serious, that's never good!

'Yes mum what is it?' I asked trying to sound indifferent.

'Well, as you no Phil travels a lot and ..... Well I miss him and I was thinking wit might be time for you to spend some quality time with your father' no please tell me this isn't happening! I cannot go back to Forks.

'Mum please ..... please don't do this, I can stay here, I don't mind being alone, just please' I was begging now.

'Baby I know you don't want to go and I am sorry but it won't be as bad as you think and you'll be in college before you know it' god she wasn't backing down, I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

'When do I have to leave?' she began biting her lip, this wasn't a good sign, I did the exact same thing when I was nervous.

'Well honey ..... I spoke to your father last week and we decided the sooner the better, because you'll already be starting school late and well .....'

'WHEN!!'

'Your plane leaves tonight' OMG this couldn't be happening!

So here I am sat on the plane, going back to the place where I swore I would never return!

When I was 6 my mum and dad split up, I stayed in Folks with my father and my mother moved to Arizona. Although the split was hard I was still quite happy because I still had my friends. Next door to me lived the Cullens. Dr Cullen and his wife Esme had 3 children, the oldest was Emmett, he reminded me of a big cuddly teddy bear I always saw him as my brother. The next was Alice, how to describe Alice ...... energetic, well that didn't even describe her, she was constantly talking and in a good mood and bouncing around, but you had to love her for it. And last but not least was Edward, Edward was my best friend since I can remember, we had similar taste in everything and where constantly together. But everything changed when we started high school, the girls began to notice him and before I knew it he had a different girlfriend every week and so our friendship strained. I have to admit he did still try, making one night of the week where we'd stay in and watch films. When where fourteen I was walking up the stairs for our annual move night when I heard in there with that bitch Lauren.

'Ow come on you know you want it' argh that nasal voice I hated it! I knew I should leave but I just couldn't force myself to do it.

'I know but I promised Bella we'd have our movie night tonight'

'You no you'd much rather be with me, I mean look at her, shes fat, ugly, wears glasses and constantly has her head in a book!' that cheeky bitch, I'll rip her hea.... and then I stopped short, because he was laughing, my best friend was laughing about the rude comments she'd made about me.

'I know what you mean but shes not so bad'

That was it, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and ran out of the house crying and straight through my back door, my dad was startled by my appearance.

'Bella ... are you ok' my poor dad he was never good with talking about feelings.

'Dad please I don't want to talk about it, I want to go and get my things and move in with mum, please don't ask me to talk about it or change my mind I want to go!' I saw his face crumble but thankfully he didn't argue further and with that I left Forks thinking I would never return.

I was playing with my thumbs when I was walking out of the airport and there Charlie stood in that same god dam police uniform. He looked at me and then looked away back towards the airport entrance, then it hit me he probably didn't recognise me. When I left I was chubby, had scraggy mousey brown hair and wore glasses, now I had grown into myself not to sound cocky but I had a nice curvy figure, contact lenses and dark brown hair flowing down my back. I made my way to Charlie and recognition hit him.

'Bella ..... is that you' he blinked spastically.

'Yeah dad it's really me' he immediately grabbed me belongings and through them in the trunk of the cruiser, I defiantly hadn't missed that!

We drove home in silence, that was one thing I loved about Charlie, we could sit in silence without it being awkward.

As we drove up the street I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. When we reached the house I got my stuff out of the car as fast as possible and then I heard it.

'Hay chief swan, who's this? I turned very slowly to see 3 very startled figures in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

Me, Emmett and Alice where play fighting in the garden when we saw the police cruiser pull up next door, we'd known Charlie forever so we made our way over to say hello and be polite. As we came closer we saw Charlie was not alone, a small girl with brown hair flowing down her back was frantically pulling a suitcase out of the trunk, the only person that would come to live with Charlie.... no it couldn't be.

Chief Swann turned to us and Emmett was the first to speak.

'Hay chief Swann, who's this?' the girls back stiffened and she slowly turned to face us. And then when she fully faced us I froze, I'd know them deep drown eyes anywhere. We all stood frozen staring at the girl we never thought we'd see again.

'Bella' Alice finally stuttered out.

'Hay Ally, its nice to see you again' OMG her voice was beautiful, she was beautiful. She was nothing like I remembered.

Emmett then ran at her pulling her into a big hug, ' Ow my god Bella, I've missed you, you look amazing' he was pulling her around in a circle.

'Thanks .... Em ..... Err ..... Can't breathe!' Emmett put her down and she blushed, yes it was definatly Bella. Her eyes glanced to mine for the shortest of a second but in that second I swear she had a pure look of hate, which I didn't understand, she had no reason to hate me she was the one who left without so much as a goodbye not me.

'Erm .... its nice to see you all again but I realy should get inside and unpack' she began to walk through the door with Charlie carrying her things, but Alice wasn't having that she quickly ran and grabbed Bella's arm.

'Wait, we need to catch up, i havn't seen you in forever' she looked at Bella with her pleading eyes, I saw Bella's resolve crumble, dam she was good!

'Ok Ally, why don't you come inside and we can talk while I get settled'

'Ok, bye guys' she shouted while bounding up the steps towards Bella.

I just stood there in shock as the door closed. I just couldn't comprehend what was happening, that she was actually here. Bella and I were best friends when we were younger, inseparable. Obviously high school took its toll on our friendship but I always made time for her. Then one day I went to see why she hadn't turned up to our annual movie night for Charlie to tell me she'd left to live with her mum, to say i was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't like Bella to just leave without a goodbye, I tried to call her and her phone was disconnected, i just couldn't understand it. For weeks I was depressed not leaving my room, Alice and Emmett weren't much better but they hid it better than I did.

I was brought out of my daze by Emmet waving his hands frantically in front of my face.

'Hello ..... Earth to Edward'

'Ow sorry Em was in my own world'

'I could tell ha-ha ...... so abit of a shock isn't it'

'You could say that'

'She looks ..... well she looks fuking hot, that feels wrong saying that because shes like my sister but its true' I know it shouldn't but for some reason him thinking that made me seriously pissed.

'yeah' was all I could respond as I didn't trust my voice just yet.

'did something happen with use to before she left?'

'No, why would you say that'

'the way she looked at you, if looks could kill!' so he noticed it to.

'No nothing happened, I don't know what her problem is'

'hmm ow well since shes back, I'm sure we'll find out'

I wasn't sure I really wanted to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight, all rights go Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I cannot believe I was back in Forks the whole of 5 minutes and I've already seen them, I can't say I haven't missed them but all the old feelings of unworthiness came back. I was naive to think Alice wouldn't follow me back to the house, but I hoped. When we got into my room I started to unpack my things.

'So ....' Alice began but stopped short.

'So' I repeated wanting to get this over with.

She took a deep breathe 'Why Bella why would you just leave without telling us, you ripped my family apart, you disconnected your phone, Edwards was a wreck for weeks!' I didn't answer waiting for her breathing to return to normal, when it did I tried to explain.

'Ally, I'm sorry if my leaving hurt you but please can you except that I had my reasons and I'm sorry' I really hoped she would but again my hope was gone as quick as it appeared.

'No Bella I'm sorry but I need answers, you don't just pick up and leave without a reason!'

'Ally, there's no point in getting into it, you'll get pissed about something that is in the past now!'

'I'll get pissed ...' she looked deep in thought for a moment before continuing. 'Well I don't care Bella, I need to know you don't know how much its tortured me not knowing why I lost my Best friend'

'Fine Alice but you have to promise me you won't get mad and shout your mouth off'

She looked confused again but nodded.

'Ok well you remember how me and Edward used to have our movie night once a week' she nodded and her eyes narrowed at his name.

'Well I went over to see them when I heard him with Lauren in his room, they were talking and Lauren started slagging me off' I shuddered at the memory.

'And well ...... Edward laughed and agreed with her, it really hurt me and I just decided I needed to get my life in order and I needed to get away, I'm sorry Ally I wasn't thinking about anyone else' I looked at her and she looked absolutely fuming, Alice never got mad so she was pretty scary!

'OW MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!' she lunged at me pulling me into a tight hug.

'Like I said Ally, it's the past so please don't bring it up to him!' I really didn't want any false apologies that was if he was even man enough to apologise, which I doubted.

'Ok I won't say anything, but it still doesn't mean that I can't be pissed with him! So tonight you're coming over and were having a sleepover' I tried to object but Alice wasn't having that! ' Don't argue because you aren't getting out of it, I'll invite rose, that's Emmett's girlfriend '

I sighed in defeat 'Ok but nothing to over the top ok!' evil pixie was smiling widely at me.

'Of course not, would I' she reeked innocence, I was officially scared!

'I'll leave you to it, be at mine at 7'

She left me to my unpacking, tonight running through my mind, a full night with Edward JOY!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight, all rights go Stephanie Meyer.**

I walked to the door and before i could open it Alice had me by the arm dragging me into the front room, standing in the middle of the room was two very good looking blonds.

Alice went to stand with the blond male and entwined her hand with his, ' Bella this is Jasper, we've been together for two years now, and this' she gestured towards the breathtaking blond woman, ' is Jaspers sister and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie'

I smiled shyly at them both ' it's nice to meet you both'

'Its nice to meet you to Bella, I have to say its nice to finally put a face to the name' and then I blushed just as Emmett walked into the room his arms full of food, typical.

'how i've missed your blush Bella bear' I must of looked like a tomato now!

'Emmett please don't call me that'

'But I like callin ....' Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

'Emmett leave the poor girl alone, hi i'm Rosalie its nice to meet you' She reatched her hand out to me and I shook it.

'Bella and thankyou' I nodded my head towards Emmett.

She laughed 'Anytime'

Just then Edward entered the room I immediately looked away but could feel his eyes boring into my head, the room fell silent and then my phone rang loud startling us all. I looked at the caller ID kayleb ow no this wasn't going to be good.

'Excuse me I have to take this' I said as I shuffled out of the room.

I took a deep breath and answered 'hello'

'WHAT THE FUCK, I GET BACK AND YOUR GONE!'

'Kayleb please calm down and listen to me!'

'LISTEN TO YOU, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NO HOW WORRIED WE WERE!' i started to get pissed.

'KAYLEB SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME, I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! MY MUM DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME TILL MY FLIGHT WAS A FEW HOURS AWAY, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO COME BACK TO THIS HELL WHOLE, TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHIT AGAIN!' I took a few breaths trying to calm myself I could here him doing the same.

'Bella, i'm sorry I was just upset, it was a big shock!'

'And you think it wasn't for me!'

'I no I'm sorry, are you ok honey?'

'Honestly no, not really but i'll get over it!'

'Bella I need you to promise me something'

'Anything'

'You can't let them do that to you again, please don't relapse' OMG how could he bring that up, I hadn't even thought about that for years, I was so young and a different person back then.

'HOW FUKING DARE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP! YOU NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MYSELF AGAIN, FUCK SAKE HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD, DO YOU NOT NO ME AT ALL!'

'Bella I'm sorry but you don't know what being near them again will do to you and it worries me, you nearly died last time!' Ow he was pushing my buttons now!

'YES AND DO YOU NOT THINK THAT MAYBE LYING ON MY DEATH BED KINDA MADE ME THINK, OW SHIT DON'T WANNA DO THAT AGAIN. GOD DAM IT KAYLEB WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE HURT ME IN THAT WAY AGIN! YOU KNOW THAT KAYLEB I WILL NOT RELAPSE THAT MUCH I CAN PROMISE YOU; NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE with that i slammed the phone down and began to cry. All the memories came flooding back, after leaving Forks I became very depressed and stopped eating, at first it wasn't a conscious decision but then it became a habbit and when I began loosing weight I felt amazing and continued, that is until I became seriously ill and almost died, I was hospitalized for 3 months and in that time I met Kayleb. We became fast friends and he introduced me to his friends Tyler, Ried and Sam. All four of them helped me to recover and see that what i was doing was wrong and slowly I built my confidence back up, and now Kayleb just made me feel as small as I used to. I slowly recoved and turned to walk back in the room when I saw all of them stood at the door staring at me with wide eyes, ow shit they heard the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight, all rights go Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

I was finishing my dinner in the kitchen when I heard everyone talking in the front room, as soon as a walked my eyes fell on Bella who immediately looked away, ARGH what the fuck could I have done to make her hate me, at first I thought I was imaging things but then Alice came back from Bella's and refused to talk to me, so it was pretty obvious Bella had told her why she left and I was something to do with it, but what?? You could cut the tension with a knife and I knew everyone could feel it, and then Bella's phone rang startling us all.

Whoever was on the other end I could tell Bella didn't want to talk to them, 'Excuse me I have to take this' she muttered as she walked out of the room. We were all silent staring at each other, well I say staring but Alice was glaring right at me. Then we heard Bella shouting so we all walked in the other room to see what was happening. She didn't even notice us.

'KAYLEB SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME, I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! MY MUM DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME TILL MY FLIGHT WAS A FEW HOURS AWAY, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO COME BACK TO THIS HELL WHOLE, TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHIT AGAIN!' I looked at Alice, who was once again glaring at me, but I could also see the pain in her eyes, Bella didn't even want to be here. My curiosity flared, what shit did she have to deal with when she was here?? I could see her left hand that was balled into a fist relax.

'And you think it wasn't for me!' she was calmer now.

'Honestly no, not really but I'll get over it!' Get over what, god this was infuriating!

'Anything' what does that mean! All of a sudden I heard her take a sharp breathe and her hand balled back into a fist. She still hadn't noticed us here.

'HOW FUKING DARE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP! YOU NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MYSELF AGAIN, FUCK SAKE HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD, DO YOU NOT NO ME AT ALL!' she was angry again, and I was so confused what did she mean do it to herself again?? I think I knew that it wasn't good but couldn't force myself to think about it.

'YES AND DO YOU NOT THINK THAT MAYBE LYING ON MY DEATH BED KINDA MADE ME THINK, OW SHIT DON'T WANNA DO THAT AGAIN. GOD DAM IT KAYLEB WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE HURT ME IN THAT WAY AGIN! YOU KNOW THAT KAYLEB I WILL NOT RELAPSE THAT MUCH I CAN PROMISE YOU; NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE' A million things ran through my head at once, lying on her death bed, she nearly died, the pain ripping through my chest was indescribable. And then someone had hurt her and all signs pointed to me! What did she mean relapse, the only thing I could think was drugs but she wasn't that stupid..... or so I thought.

She sobbed for a few minutes before turning round to see us all stood there shocked.

'I'm s s s sorry I have to go' she ran past us and we heard the door slam shut, we all stood there shocked.

'W wwhat just happened' Emmett stuttered breaking the silence.

'I think that there are a few things that we don't know about Bella' Jasper said tightening his grip on Alice.

Alice was sobbing 'she said her death bed' she put her head into Jaspers chest.

'Its ok sweetheart you can talk to her tomorrow and sort things out' Jasper tried to soothe her

Alice glared at me again and then lunged at me 'YOU BASTARD YOU FUKING BASTARD THIS IS ALL YOUR FUKING FAULT!' I flinched back from her.

'How is it my fault Alice I don't understand?'

'THINK ABOUT IT EDWARD THINK ABOUT THE DAY SHE LEFT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH MOVIES, WHO DID YOU HAVE IN YOUR ROOM ...... WHAT WHERE YOU SAYING!'

I gasped as it all came back to me, Lauren had come over, we were fooling around, I told her to leave and OW GOD she started slagging Bella off and I laughed and agreed so I didn't sound like a prude.

'She ....... She heard' I have never felt so low in my entire life!

'YES YOU PRICK, SHE HEARD AND THEN MOVED AWAY BECAUSE YOU HURT HER THAT MUCH, YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER BEST FRIEND AND YOU FUKED HER OFF FOR ABIT OF PUSSY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! I wanted to argue with her but what was the point, she was right and I knew it.

'...' Emmet was pissed, this was going to hurt, not that I didn't deserve it.

Alice answered for me 'He and Lauren where slagging Bella off and she over herd'

'YOU WERE WHAT! SHE WAS MENT TO BE YOUR BESTFRIEND!' crack his fist collided with my jaw and I fell back into the counter. Jasper ran and grabbed Emmet.

'Em leave it, it's not worth it'

'GET OUT OF HERE!' I did as he said knowing worse was to come if I stayed. I ran to my room, locked the door and tried to forget everything!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I cannot believe that just happened. They heard everything! Great now they must think I'm a freak! Could things get any worse!

When I got into my room I curled into a ball and cried until exhaustion finally took over.

When I woke in the morning my throat was killing from crying so much last night, I slowly opened my eyes and the sunlight was blinding. Then I almost screamed when I saw someone at the end of my bed, I jumped back against the headboard. Alice was just sat there motionless staring.

'Alice what the fuck, you scared the life out of me!'

'Sorry Charlie let me in, I didn't want to wake you so I waited' she said emotionless.

'Ow right' we both sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

She broke the silence 'Bella what happened last night' I could feel my emotions going into overdrive so I decided to go with pissed.

'What happened was use were listening into a conversation that was private! I screeched, her face fell and I instantly felt guilty.

'Look I'm sorry Alice; I just don't know what you want me to say'

'Please just tell me what you meant by being on your death bed and not relapsing, please!'

'Fine Alice I'll tell you and you can tell them and then I don't want to hear about it again, EVER!

'Ok' she replied looking a little scared about what I might say next, so I decided to talk fast and get it over with!

'Ok so when I left here and went to live with my mum I got really depressed, I wouldn't eat drink or sleep. Eventually I started acting a little more myself but I continued not eating because I liked that I was losing weight and felt a lot better about myself, at first it was a sub conscious decision but then I just did it for the feeling I got knowing I wouldn't be fat anymore' silent tears began to fall down her face but I continued wanting to get this over with. 'Eventually I was so skinny my bones poked through and my health took a downward spiral, but it didn't stop me! Then I was walking round the supermarket with my mother and I collapsed. When I woke I was in the hospital with a tube feeding me. My mother was devastated that she hadn't realised, it turns out my heart had stopped beating for 10 minutes before they actually got it going again' I paused taking a deep breath I didn't think talking about it would be this hard. 'I was kept in for a few months being monitored and that's when I met Kayleb, his father worked there so he was around a lot, at first I didn't trust him but after a while I let him in, we talked about everything and he helped me to realise that I didn't need to starve myself to be happy, then he introduced me to his 3 best friends Tyler, Ried and Sam and I was genuinely happy for once. Then my mum made me move and they where away so I didn't get to say goodbye, and Kayleb phoned me last night and made me promise not to relapse which hurt me because I haven't even thought about that in years!' I was crying now remembering it all, I looked over at Alice, she had tears streaming down her face, and then she lunged at me and hugged me tightly.

'Ow my god Bella, I'm so sorry you went through that, I wish I could have been there, I should have been!'

'Mary Alice don't you dare blame yourself for this, I left not you, and really it's in the past I'm fine now, it won't happen again I promise'

'ok' she sobbed.

We sat hugging for a while till we both calmed down.

'I really have missed you' she looked up at me with a small smile.

'I've missed you to Ally' I smiled down at her.

'Do you, I mean is it ok if I tell the others, it's just when you said relapse it really sounded like drugs' of course they'd think that.

'It's fine Ally, but please tell them I don't want them to treat me differently it's in the past now and I can't take it being dragged back up'

'I'll make sure they don't! I'm going to go but were having a party at my house so will you come?' she sounded hopeful, had she really forgotten how much I hated parties. She noticed me hesitate.

'pppppppllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee' god why me.

'ok fine' she started jumping and clapping.

'yey, come about 5 we'll get ready together!' with that she was gone.

Tonight was going to be one of the longest nights in history!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

We all sat in silence taking in Alices words, I was completely num, I have never hated myself as much as in this moment. I stared at Alice and for once she wasn't glaring, instead she was looking at me sadly.

'you can't act like this round her' she continued. 'She said it's in the past and people acting weird round her will just make it worse, she said shes over it and I believe her'

'Alice is right, dragging up the past won't help, we just need to make sure where there for her in the future' Jasper spoke trying to calm us all as usual. I looked around the room to see Emmett sitting there hands in his head and Rosalie comforting him,

'Alice' I spoke hastily 'do you, do you think Bella will ever forgive me?' She looked at me with sad eyes.

'I .... I don't know Edward, you really hurt her, she trusted you with everything and you broke that you'll have to give her time' I put my head in my hands, how could I expect anything else!

Just then the door opened and we all turned to see Bella stood there, she took in our exspressions and sighed.

'Ok' she began 'can we just get one thing strait I DO NOT HAVE AN EATING DISORDER! I may have a few years ago but I was a lot younger and couldn't deal with my emotions, that is the past and I am a different person now, so please don't look at me like that!'

'Sorry Bella bear' Emmett said with a grin whilst Rosalie smacked him around the head, Bella laughed, it was a beautiful sound. Then she turned to look at me, I was shocked as she'd avoided eye contact since arriving.

'Edward, please can I speak to you for a moment' I didn't know what to say, I wasn't expecting that! So I just nodded and made my way to the kitchen. I turned and tried to speak but she cut me off.

'Don't ok, please just don't, I didn't want to speak to you to make you feel guilty' how the hell can she be thinking about my feelings!

'How can I not feel guilty this is all my fault!'

'NO! No it isn't ok, whats happened has happened and there is no point in dwelling on it, I was being petty not speaking to you and I am sorry for that! So from now can we just forget everything, I don't want to feel like I'm 12 again!' She was unreal, how could she apologise to me! I decided to take what ever she'd give me.

'Of course, I realy have missed you Bella' she sighed and then did the last thing I expected, she hugged me. I quickly rapped my arms around her and pulled her to closer to my chest.

'I missed you to' she whispered. She looked up at me through her big long lashes and smiled, god she was to beautiful.

Not wanting to break the hug but not wanting to make her uncomfortable I pulled away and looked down at her 'you want to go back to the others?'

She sighed 'Sure' and we made our way back to the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I cannot believe I just hugged him! I just couldn't help myself, even after everything that happened I still miss him! And hugging him, having his arms wrapped tightly around me felt so right. NO NO NO I can't think like this! As we walked back into the room Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs, I could hear everyone laughing down stairs.

'Erm .... Alice what are we doing?' I asked confused as she dragged me into her bedroom, it was just like I remembered except a lot more beauty products!

'Getting ready silly' she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Alice I got ready before I came' she looked at my outfit and scoffed.

'Bella, you can't really think I'm going to let you wear that!' I looked down, I thought I looked ok; I had my favourite black tank top on and jeans.

'Bella, Bella, Bella you have a lot to learn about fashion, and I happen to be an excellent teacher! ROSALIE' she shouted, this couldn't be good.

'Alice, what are you doing?'

'We need all the help we can get' Just then Rosalie walked through the door.

'What's up?'

'Will you help me get Bella ready?' I sent Rosalie a pleading look, she just smiled talking to Alice but looking at me.

'Of course' traitor!

'Alice we are NOT playing BARBIE BELLA!'

'Actually I think you'll find we are!' Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms and dragged me into Alice's oversized bathroom, there was no point in fighting, Alice always got her way!

After what seemed like an eternity I was ready! They dressed me in a black dress, with black heels (only two inches, but it took one hell of an argument with them about the five inch heels). Alice dressed in a silky blue dress and Rosalie in a backless red dress, they looked stunning which made me think what was the point in all this; no one was going to look at me with them in the room.

'You ready?' Alice asked enthusiastically.

'Sure Ally' this was going to be hell, I could feel it!

As we walked down the stairs Emmett and Jaspers eyes where wide when they saw Alice and Rosalie, they quickly walked to them and began kissing, I looked at Edward, and he was looking at me with some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't comprehend. I walked towards him nodding my head towards the others 'they always like this?'

He laughed 'yeah you kind of get used to it, you look erm ..... really nice' I blushed 'you excited for tonight?'

'Have you lot really forgotten that much about me?'

'You hate parties' I nodded 'Well you could have changed your mine, you could be a party animal for all I know!' I slapped his chest playfully

'Fat chance' he laughed then grabbed my hand, I stared into his eyes, I could have stood there for eternity, and it felt right! Then the doorbell rang pulling us out of our trance.

'Err I should go get that' Edward said letting go of my hand and heading to the door.

People began filing in and I decided to stay out of the way so I went and sat on a chair in the corner. I instantly recognised most of the people there; the amusing thing was none of them seemed to recognise me. I heard Mike and Tyler speaking.

'Who's the hottie in the corner in the black dress?' Mike asked.

'I don't know but I'd tap that!' He said giving Mike a high five. I looked at the clock 10.31, ok so I'd stayed long enough. I quickly made my way to the door when I felt someone grabbed my arm, I turned to see Alice pouting.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Ally I'm just going to head out, please I came, I let you dress me and now I'm really tired I just want to go home!'

'Ok then, I'll call you tomorrow!' I quickly made my way out side before Alice could change her mind. As I walked towards my house I saw two people making out against the house, and I had to walk past them to get home, GREAT!

As I shuffled past the couple stopped noticing me, I recognised the girl straight away, Lauren Malone. Bitch, she hasn't changed much. As the boy turned around I realised it was Edward. I instantly felt hurt, which I knew I shouldn't.

'Sorry I .... Err just need to get past' they instantly moved, not saying a word. Lauren was glaring at me and Edward wouldn't even look at me in the face, coward!

I quickly ran into my house and went straight to my room. I was trying to make sense of my feelings, why did it bother me so much that he was making out with her. They've probably been going out since I left. Ow god I had feelings for him, I needed to stop this before I ended up hurt again, he was probably only being nice to me because he felt guilty!

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a strange noise coming from outside, I went to my window to see what it was. OMG those sick bastards! Edward and Lauren where having sex right in front of my house! I couldn't believe it and that's when I realised I couldn't handle it, not that I'd relapse but being around these people would make me insane! So I decided to swallow my pride and call Kayleb.

Ring ring ring

'Hello' god I'd missed his voice

'Kayleb, I'm so sorry' my voice was croaky!

'Bella, what is it, what's happened. And don't tell me nothing I know you better than that!' god he knew me to well!

'Kayleb I'm ok, just abit emotional that's all, I really miss you guys!'

'We miss you to honey' then I could hear in the others in the background 'Let us speak'

'Kayleb put me on speaker' I couldn't help but laugh at them whining in the background.

'BELLA WE MISS YOU!' they all shouted in unison.

'I miss you all too!' and then I started to cry, why was everything so fucked up! I shouldn't be here, I should be with them!

Then all the questions came at once from all of them 'What's wrong, did someone hurt you, why are you crying ....'

'GUYS calm down, I just really miss you that's all, listen I have to go, its late and I don't want to wake my father, I'll call you soon, love you guys!'

'We love you to, you need anything just phone!' I put the phone down then curled in a ball and cried until I finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I woke in the morning and decided on a plan, a very simple plan that could either work or blow up in my face, the plan was simple, FUCK EM! Plan FUCK EM basically consists of me being myself, like I would be with Kayleb and them, and if they don't like it FUCK EM!

I walked down stairs and made some breakfast, my dad had already left for the day to go fishing so I decided to chill for the day. I grabbed a blanket and the stereo and went into the garden to sunbathe. I had been there for around an hour and felt completely relaxed when I heard voices coming towards me. I turned to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward stood there, I sat up and they all sat round me so we where sat in a circle.

'Hay you guys, get everything cleaned up?'

'Yeah, didn't take long, so what's your plan for today?' Alice asked me. I raised my hands gesturing to the blanket and the stereo.

'You're looking at it' they all laughed. I looked at Edward who was once again looking away from me, ASS!

'I no let's play questions' Emmett suggested 'so we can get to know each other again' I groaned and Alice began clapping.

'YEY! I'll start, hmmmm something simple, who are your best friends?' she looked at me, this was hard, I didn't want to offend her but I didn't want to lie.

'Well, I obviously love you guys but for the last few years to be Kayleb, Ried, Tyler and Sam' she looked satisfied with my answer.

'RIGHT ANSWER' I was startled, I knew that voice anywhere and it wasn't any of us 6. I turned and saw Kayleb, Ried, Tyler and Sam stood there with big grins of their faces. I automatically jumped up and ran at them, jumping straight into Kayleb's arms, I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

I looked up to Kayleb's face 'Wwwhat are you doing here?' I felt myself being dragged out of Kayleb's arms and straight into 3 new pairs.

'You honestly thought we wouldn't come when you where that upset last night' Kayleb answered trying to get me out of their arms.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean for use to come down here'

'NO' they all said at the same time.

Ried took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eye 'don't you ever think like that, we love you, we came because we needed to see you, to see for ourselves you where ok!'

'Thank you; you don't know how much it means having you here!' Just then I heard a cough from behind us, I turned to see the others still sat there, just staring.

'One second' I shouted to them, then I pulled kayleb and them closer so the others couldn't hear. 'Be nice' I whispered.

'He's here isn't he' Kayleb said utter disgust layering his voice.

'Yes' I looked at their faces, they all looked absolutely furious. 'Please just don't start anything it isn't worth it, and I have to live here!' I looked at them with pleading eyes.

'Fine' Tyler answered 'But he starts anything and he's going down!'

'Deal' we all made our way back to the circle, kayleb sat and pulled me into his lap. The others sat on either side of me.

'You guys these are my friends from Arizona' I gestured to them individually 'kayleb, Ried, Tyler and Sam'. They all smiled at them.

'Hi I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward' all their eyes narrowed on Edward. He didn't look surprised, he knew they knew everything.

The rest of the day passed quickly, us all playing questions to get to know each other better, and everyone really seemed to get along, apart from with Edward, I felt rather guilty until the question came around 'what's the most disgusting thing you've ever seen'

I answered immediately 'I saw two people fucking outside my house' looking straight at Edward, he looked completely shocked, I didn't tell anyone else who it was, they didn't need another reason to hate him!


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

EPOV

I really felt like shit in the morning, I was totally wasted the night before. It was one of them times where you honestly can't remember anything! I just remembered the beginning of the night and how beautiful Bella looked, the rest is a blur.

I walked down stairs and to my surprise Alice had nearly all the cleaning done!

'OW hay sleepy head, love how you always get up when the tidying nearly done! Where were you last night? I hardly saw you?'

'I honestly couldn't tell you, I can't remember anything! Was it a good party?'

'Yeah it went well, HA you should have seen all the guys lusting after Bella, and not one of them recognised her though!' For some reason this really pissed me off, I knew I had absolutely no right but I couldn't help but want to rip anyone who thought of Bella that ways head off!

'Ow ... erm right. Did she have a good time?' What I wanted to ask was did she go near any of them pricks!

'No I don't think so, she doesn't really like attention so she left pretty early' I was so relieved! 'Where going over to see her now, shes chilling in her garden, Emmett thinks shes still kind of nervous around us so he's hoping to break that today, you in'

'Err yeah sure' for some reason I had a bad feeling about this, something from last night kept flicking in my mind, and I couldn't put my finger on it!

We all walked round to Bella's, we found her in the garden sunbathing and listening to music, she sat up and turned to look at us when she heard us. We all went and sat in a circle around her, for some reason I couldn't look at her, I still had this nagging feeling about last night.

She made small talk and then Emmett suggested we play questions, I was actually pretty happy with this as I wanted to know more about her life after us, except for the bad part. Alice started by asking about best friends, I looked at Bella and could tell she didn't really know how to answer.

'Well, I obviously love you guys but for the last few years to be Kayleb, Ried, Tyler and Sam' Alice looked happy with the answer, but I couldn't help wondering who the hell these guys where!

'RIGHT ANSWER' I turned to see who had spoke and saw 4 boys stood at the gate of the garden, they where grinning so I could only assume these where who she was talking about! Bella turned to look at them and in the same instant ran at them jumping into one of their arms. The boy was quite tall and well built, not as big as Emmett but not as small as jasper or me. He was quite tanned with dark hair.

'Wwwhat are you doing here?' I heard Bella ask in a croaky voice, I assumed she was crying. After that the other 3 pulled her out of the boy's arms and began hugging her.

'You honestly thought we wouldn't come after you was so upset last night' the tanned boy answered. I looked at everyone else and they looked the same as me, I guess none of us knew why she was upset.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean for use to come down here' she replied and they all shouted 'no' at the same time.

One of the other boys grabbed her hands in his 'don't you ever think like that' he assured her 'we love you, we came because we needed to see you, to see ourselves you where ok'

'Thank you, you don't know how much it means having you here' she replied smiling widely at them all. I looked at everyone else who looked confused and then Emmett coughed loudly reclaiming her attention 'one second' she shouted then they all huddled round whispering about something, when they all made their way towards us all four boys were eyeing me, Emmett and Jasper and that's when it hit me, they knew everything about Bella's past, including what I did to her.

The tall boy sat and pulled Bella into his lap, I couldn't help but envy him, what I wouldn't do to be able to pull her into my lap and hold her that close. In all honesty I envied them all, due to the fact they knew her, everything about her. And they obviously loved her a lot and she felt the same, and I knew there was no way she could ever feel like that about me ever again, I felt myself sinking lower and lower.

'You guys these are my friends from Arizona, Kayleb' she gestured to the boy whose lap she was sat in, 'Ried' she gestured to the boy on her right, he was quite small, he wasn't as built as the other and had blond spiky hair. 'Tyler' she gestured to the boy sat next to Ried, he was normal built like me and Jasper and with mousey brown hair, 'and Sam' she gestured to the boy on her left, he was built a lot like Kayleb, he had shoulder length brown hair and paler complexion. They smiled at us and Alice was the first to speak.

'Hi I'm Alice' then she gestured to us individually 'this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward' as soon as she said my name all their eyes narrowed on me, I knew that Bella must have made them promise not to hurt me and I just thanked god looks couldn't kill, otherwise I would be dead 4 times over!

We continued the questions game, I listened intently to everything Bella said and to everything her friends said because they knew her better than anyone. Then someone asked 'what's the most disgusting thing you've ever seen' and Bella answered immediately looking straight at me.

'I saw two people fucking outside my house' her eyes narrowed and then I remembered.

Flashback

I was at the party, I drank way to many beers, and I went outside to clear my head

Lauren was there, I told her to fuck off, she put her hands in my pants, I couldn't resist I through her against the wall, Bella was there, then she left'

End flashback

I couldn't even bring myself to think of the rest, what an IDIOT! Why couldn't I keep my hands off, I don't even like the whore! Especially after her making me lose my Bella, wait my Bella god I needed to stop this!

After remembering that I went into my own world not even aware of the conversation going on around me.

'Edward, hello Edward you there' Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

'Ow sorry Ally, what's up?'

'Where you even listening! Go and get ready where all going Vista for a meal' I looked around me and noticed everyone making their way to their homes.

'Erm yeah I was listening, I'm going'

I got up and went straight home jumped in the shower and changed my clothes trying desperately not to think about the night before. When I walked in my room I was shocked to see Kayleb, Ried, Tyler and Sam sat on my bed, their eyes narrowed when they saw me. Ow shit this isn't going to be good!

'Err can I help you' I asked trying to sound indifferent.

'Well' Ried started 'we thought we should have a little chat' I could hear the threat in his voice. 'You see now Bella's back here, we need to make a few things clear' I nodded not trusting my voice ' You will NEVER hurt her again, if you do we WILL come back and fucking kill you, shes like my little sister and you WILL NOT brake her again!'

'LISTEN YOU LITTLE PRICK' Kayleb was the next to speak, I could tell out of all of them he loved her the most 'IF I EVER AND MEAN EVER HEAR YOU HURT HER AGAIN, ON PURPOSE OR BY MISTAKE, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREADS, I WILL MUTILATE YOU SO BAD YOU WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY THE BODY, YOU UNDERSTAND!' he got up and pinned me to the wall.

'Yyyyess' I stuttered. Sam and Tyler grabbed Kayleb and led him out of the room; Ried followed all the while shooting death glares at me.

I sat on my bed thought about what had just happened, god I was so fucked!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

After sitting in the garden for hours talking we decided to go for a meal. We all got up to get ready and I risked a glance at Edward, he just sat there staring off into space, not seeming to realize we were all leaving. I went into the house followed by the guys and all the others went to their own homes to get ready. I went upstairs to take a shower leaving the guys downstairs watching a match. When I came out of my bathroom I found Rosalie and Alice sitting on my bed.

'Hay you guys, that was fast'

'Well what can I say where gifted' Alice replied laughing.

'So you never told us your friends where such hotties' Rosalie said winking at me.

'Ew Rose there like my brothers'

'You say that but the way you and Kayleb look at each other, there's no way you look at each other as siblings, not that I blame you, if Kayleb was my brother I might just be going to prison right now for insest!' why was I still surprised at the comments that came out of Alice's mouth!

'Alice that is seriously sick!' she just laughed 'and besides Kayleb doesn't look at me like anything and I look at him the same as the others' Alice seriously didn't know what she was talking about!

'Ow Bella you are so clueless' I just looked at Rosalie with an indifferent expression. 'Ok Bella you keep telling yourself that!'

'Look think what you like! Can we get going, don't want to be late' they just looked at me with knowing expressions and made their way downstairs. When we reached the living room the guys weren't there. I heard them laughing so I made my way towards the sound, I found them walking out of the Cullens. I stomped over

'What did you do!!' I screeched

'Nothing' Ried answered, they all looked innocent, too innocent!

'DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME!'

'Calm down honey' Kayleb pulled me into his arms 'we just told him he better not hurt you again'

'You had no right! I am living here now so we probably will be friends again, but do you not understand that I will never be that close to anyone again except you guys, the only way I could be hurt like that again is if one of use hurt me' they all flinched 'precisely, so stop acting like my fucking body guards and chill the fuck out!'

'Sorry Bella, we just love you' Sam said pulling me out of Kayleb's arms and into his own, I rested my head into his chest.

'I love you guys to'

'Okay okay enough of the soppyness, let's go inside and wait for the others'

We all walked into the house, the guys sat down and Kayleb automatically pulled me into his lap. I never once questioned this action but now after what Rose and Alice had said I suddenly felt very self conscious. We were watching some bad sitcom when the others arrived; Alice and Rose looked straight at me and Kayleb and smiled widely.

'You ready to go?' I asked climbing out of Kayleb's lap.

'Yeah sure who's riding with who?' Emmett asked.

'Erm Edward do you mind if I ride with you? I'd like to speak to you' I asked biting my lip, he looked straight towards the guys, I followed his gaze and they all looked very pissed.

'Err sure' he answered, scared to say yes but also scared to say no I guessed.

'Ok cool' Emmett continued, he looked at Kayleb 'you guys can follow us' they nodded and we all made our way to the cars, Edward had a very nice silver Volvo.

As we set off there was a very awkward silence.

'So ...' Edward started but trailed off. So I decided to speak.

'Edward I'm really sorry, I don't know what they said to you, but I want you to know I honestly had no idea!' I looked at him and noticed his hands where gripping the steering wheel tightly.

'Bella why are you apologising to me, they had every right to say something to me, I deserved much worse!' god does he always feel guilty or was it just when he was round me! 'They love you Bella, they only want what's best for you'

'I know that but threatening you isn't! Look Edward I know this is a little awkward but can we please try to forget everything and start over?'

'Of course'

'Well will you stop acting so god dam depressed round me then, it's driving me insane!' I decided to just get everything out in the open whilst we were alone.

'Sorry Bella, it's just .... When I see you I can't help but feel guilty over everything!'

'But how can we ever move passed it if you look like this every time I see you, it's like a constant reminder! I have already forgiven you!'

'That you may, but it doesn't mean I have forgiven myself! Don't you understand Bella, you was my best friend and I ruined that over trying to act cool in front of that slag Lauren'

'You shouldn't talk about your girlfriend that way' I said sarcastically.

'Shes not my girlfriend' I raised my eyebrows and then recognition hit him 'ow shit yeah, more to apologise for' I sighed was it ever going to end! 'I honestly don't even know what happened last night, I was totally wasted and when I woke this morning my mind was blank, it was only when you said this morning about two people fucking in front of your house that I remembered, well I say remembered but it's still kind of hazy thank god!' He looked disgusted with himself.

'Do you even like Lauren?'

'No' I was so relieved

'I don't get it, why sleep with her?' He sat for a minute before answering, thats when I realised we were in front of the restaurant and no one else was any where to be seen.

'When I was younger it was just for the pure fact everyone thought it was cool, then I grew up and realised what a skank she is and told her to leave me alone, she still constantly followed .... Well I say followed but I mean follows me around, I was so wasted that I must of give in' He put his head in his hands. I had feel sorry for him, he obviously regretted it. I started rubbing his back.

'Hay don't let it get you down, we all make mistakes' he turned slowly to look at me and smiled, and once again I was lost in his eyes. We must have been sat there for a minutes when a loud bang on the window made us jump. I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

'Hurry up I'm starving!' Emmett shouted.

'We better go, Emmett gets nasty when he's hungry' I laughed and made my way to the restaurant, Edward close beside me, I had a strange erge to reach out and grab his hand, I quickly made more space between us before I subconsciously acted on my thought.

**Hope you like, please review and I'll update asap thanks ******


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer;**

BPOV

The meal was a success, everyone got along great and the guys where even a little more nicer with Edward, there were a few fuck ups though, like when I waiter that was like 30 tried hitting on me and Kayleb, Ried, Tyler, Sam and to my surprise Edward all gave him a piece of their minds, to say I was embarrassed was an understatement! We all headed home straight after the meal as it was school tomorrow and technically my first day! The guys stayed in a hotel but promised to come to the school at dinner so I could see them, at first Kayleb insisted they drive me but I finally made him see that 4 boys driving me to school on my first day wouldn't give the best first impression! So Alice said she'd give me a ride. I got into bed that night and for the first time since arriving I didn't feel sad but truly happy, I quickly fell asleep.

I woke to a loud crashing sound in the morning; I quickly jumped out of bed to find Alice ripping my wardrobe to pieces.

'Holy shit, Alice what the fuck?' she didn't even turn.

'Bella where are all your clothes' she said pulling more out of the wardrobe.

'Alice you're looking at them!'

'Ow my god we are so in need of a shopping trip!'

'No where not!'

'What ever, you'll cave! Here wear these' she chucked my white skirt and top at me.

'Actually I was going to wear my jeans'

'Bella we can do this the easy way of the hard way' I sighed and went into the bathroom, like always no point in arguing!

When I was ready we drove to school, when we got into the parking lot Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper where already there in front of Edward's Volvo. As soon as I got out of the car I could feel everyone staring at me, GREAT! All of us greeted each other then I made my way to the front office to get my schedule. I looked at it and everything seemed good except gym, I hated gym!

I was walking to my first lesson when I felt someone's hands on my waist then I was turned around and thrown into a locker. I looked up to see Tyler pushing his body into mine.

'Hay sexy seen you at the party, just wanted you to know I'm yours baby!' Eww disgusting, I don't know what happened then I just kind of flipped! I pushed his chest so he was off me then grabbed him and threw him into the locker with all my force; there was a loud crack where his body and head collided with the locker. His body slid down the locker and sat on the floor, he looked in pain, I was quite proud, the guys self defence lessons paid off! I lowered myself to his level then grabbed his face in my hand.

'Now can we make one thing clear, I do not date people who haven't started puberty' I heard laughing around me 'I'm sorry that just a rule of mine, so don't you EVER fucking touch me or I swear to god I will rip your fucking balls off!' with that I got up and continued to my class, I noticed all the stares but I honestly couldn't give a fuck.

After that no guys dared approach me, the girls thought I was psycho, no one recognised me still, there were a few instances where a teacher would call me 'Miss Swan' but no one really clicked. Lunch couldn't come fast enough! I walked into the cafeteria and saw Alice and everyone sat round a table, I quickly got a sandwiched from the vending machine and went to join them, by then the guys had arrived and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, I'd really missed them! I walked over and Kayleb pulled me into his lap.

'So' Emmett asked excitedly 'did you really throw Tyler into the lockers?' How did I not see this coming!

'Yes' I answered embarrassed.

'Why' Tyler asked confused.

'Don't freak' I looked down at Kayleb 'He threw me into the lockers first and was like 'you looked sexy at the party and I wanted to let you know I'm yours baby' it was disgusting so I just flipped and threw him into the lockers and told him very politely that I don't date people who haven't started puberty!' everyone began laughing except the guys and to my surprise again Edward. Then they all began shouting at once!

'Who the fuck is he?' Kayleb asked scanning the room.

'Has he never heard of personal space' Sam said clenching his fist.

'I'll fucking kill him!' Ried shouted

'I'll make sure there's no fucking way he can ever start puberty!' Tyler shouted scanning the room like Kayleb.

'GUYS' I shouted, the whole fucking cafeteria was looking at us by now! 'What did I fucking tell you yesterday I don't need body guards! I fucking took care of it! What is the point in use showing me how to defend myself if I can't even use it!' out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren make her way over to our table, it just gets better!

'Hi everyone' She said looking straight at the guys, my guys! That bitch better back the fuck up! 'I'm Lauren''

'Last name' Ried said, all of them giving her death glares, she looked a little taken back, god I loved them!

'Erm .... Malone' all of them looked at her with utter disgust.

'So you're the slut' Tyler said causing me to chuckle at his bluntness and besides she needs to be taken down a peg or two!

'What the fuck are you laughing at' she said glaring at me!

'Just funny you know, people who aren't even from round here know what a slut you are!' she looked furious, she started to walk towards me and I tried to get up and confront her but Kayleb kept his arm around my waist restraining me, I looked him dead in the eye to show him I was serious and he released me.

'Who the fuck do you think you are' I laughed, may as well get it over with.

'Isabelle Marie Swan, what the fucks it to you!' she looked shocked, then she glanced past me and looked at my books on the table.

'Still a book worm I see'

'HA rather be a book worm than the town bike!' that did it she raised a fist and went to punch me, I quickly grabbed her fist and kicked my right leg round the back of her legs whilst pushing on the fist in my hand. She fell straight on her back!

'Ow look Lauren you're in your favourite position!' I said sarcastically, everyone started laughing.

'I'll get you for this you bitch!' she screeched still on the floor.

'Bring it bitch, I'm not the same person I used to be and I swear to god I will kick your ass 20 times over if that's what it takes for you to get the picture!' After that I just stormed out of the cafeteria, I was way to mad to be in the same room as that bitch without totally knocking her out! I heard everyone behind me then suddenly Ried picked me up and started spinning me around.

'OMG Bella that was amazing, we trained you well' He said with a wink finally putting me down, I turned to everyone else and they all looked pretty impressed to!

'Who knew Bella was a bad ass' Emmett said between laughing.

'Shut up! She just makes me so fucking pissed! I'm going to class' I gave the guys a quick cuddle and kiss goodbye and made my way to biology, everyone was staring at me even worse than before, this was going to be a long year!

**Hi everyone, please review and I'll write more, thanks x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Today was possibly going to be the hardest day since I moved here! The guys where going back to Arizona, I knew things where going to be ok because I've made everything up with Ally and everyone but things would still be different without the guys there! **

**So here I am stood outside school trying to fight back the tears, I said my goodbyes to Ried, Tyler and Sam first. **

**'I'm really going to miss you guys' I said as Reid pulled me into a hug. He grabbed my chin into his hands.**

**'Listen to me, anything! And I mean anything happens just call us and we'll be straight back!' **

**I just nodded, the tears flowing freely now. Sam and Tyler both hugged me saying similar things.**

**'I love you guys' I stutted out as they got into the car, leaving me with just Kayleb. **

**'Come here' Kayleb pulled me to him holding me tight. 'Look at me' I looked up through blurry eyes. 'I love you, always have and always will, if you need anything just call and we'll be here no matter what' he told me wiping the tears from my eyes. **

**'Its not going to be the same without you guys, I don't no how to live without you guys!' I told him honestly, for the last couple of years they've been my everything! **

**'You have friends here, If I thought we where leaving you alone with no one I wouldn't be leaving right now! And after yesterdays performance I think we all no you can take care of yourself' I couldn't help but giggle at that.**

**'You promise that we'll still talk and you wont forget me' It was his turn to laugh, which made me pretty pissed, I glared at him. **

**'I'm sorry but do you honestly think we could ever forget you, your like the 5th amigo' he looked at me serious now 'I really do love you' I put my hand upto his cheek **

**'And I love you' with that I went to give him a kiss, just as I had with the other guys. But this kiss was different, I must of kissed Kayleb a thousand times but never like this, it had a meaning behind it. The second our lips connected it was like nothing else in the world mattered. The kiss lingered for a few more seconds and then we reluctantly pulled away just staring into each others eyes, both trying to work out what the hell just happened! And then fuking Ried beeped the horn making us both jump. I let out a shaky laugh.**

**'you better go' **

**He pulled me into another hug 'Yeah, I call you when we get there' He released me and made his way towards the car. I tried to smile as he got into the car but I knew I was having little success, 'I love you' and with that he got into the car, I tried to shout it back but couldn't find my voice. When the car was out of sight the tears began streaming down my face, I could feel myself hyperventilating but didn't no how to stop it, then my legs buckled and everything went black. **

_**Hay guys, so I was going to leave this story but decided to continue it, so what you think? Worth it? Let me no and i'll write more! **_

_**xxxx**_


	14. KPOV

I do not own twilight all rights go to Stephanie Meyer

**KPOV**

Silence …..... that's all there is, silence. Leaving Bella is possibly the hardest thing I have ever done in my life! I can't deny that where leaving her in good hands but shes been in good hands before, and look where that got her! I still remember the first day I saw her …

_I was walking through the hospital with my dad when we walked past her room, I glanced in and stopped in my tracks, you could tell from her physical appearance that she wasn't well but then her eyes locked with mine they just looked empty, I don't no why but from that moment on I knew I had to help her, to get some life back into them beautiful eyes. This was very out of character for me, the only people I'd ever give the time of day to where Ried, Tyler and Sam, and that's only because our parents have known each other from birth. So after that day I visited her on a daily basis, she seemed reluctant to talk and let me in, after a while she began opening up and I realised that day by day I loved her even more. _

'Dude you suck!' trust Ried to insult me on a day like this!

'Would you mind telling me what I did this time?' I was not in the mood for this shit!

'Why didn't you just tell her!' not this conversation again, I decided to play dumb.

'Tell her what?'

'Don't play dumb you jack ass, that you love her' god why couldn't they just let this drop.

'Erm ….. I think you need your ears testing because I did'

'Dude you no what we mean, that you are in love with her!' Great now Tyler's piped in!

'Its not that easy and you no it! If she doesn't feel the same she'll start acting all awkward round me and I don't want that, apart from you guys she's my best friend' No point in lying anymore they knew me to well.

'Best friend huh, well she's our best friend to and she never kisses us like that!' Ok Sam had a point, that kiss was, well, it was AMAZING! I have never felt anything like it in my entire life!

Just as I was halfway remembering how good the kiss was, my god dam phone rang! I looked at the caller ID 'Edward' why the hell would he be calling, ow shit Bella!

…**............................................................................................................................................................**

**So what did you think? I no its really short but I have work and didn't want to leave you guys without anything! And before anyone says it I no I'm not the best writer but its about the story line! If you are wondering what Kayleb, Ried, Tyler and Sam look like just search 'The Covenant' and it will show you pictures! **

**Please review :) **

**xxx**


	15. EPOV

EPOV

today was a good and a bad day, bad because Kayleb and the guys where leaving, good …. well good for the same reason. I can't say I don't like them because I truly do but having them around means most of Bella's attention is on them and I have been dying to properly get to know her since she returned.

We said quick goodbyes to the guys and then walked away leaving Bella to say hers.

'How do you think shes going to take it?' Alice finally broke the silence by asking the one question we where all wondering.

'She'll be upset but we all have to show her that shes not alone and has good friends here' Jasper always knows how to calm Alice in bad situations.

'But what if …. what if she you no, relapses' Alice barely whispered.

'SHE WONT!' Emmett screamed, Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

'Emmett do you want her to hear us! Alice she wont because things are different this time'

'How though Rose, she lost friends last time and thats how it started!' Alice was getting worked up now and in all fairness so was I, I can't bare thinking of her going through that, but seeing her going through that would be a complete different story, just the thought sent shivers down my spine!

'Alice, Edward calm down' God does Jasper have to pick up on everything! 'Rose is right things are different this time, last time she felt she had no one, this time she hasn't lost anybody shes just abit further away from them and IF anything where to happen we'd be here putting her right back on track'

'I no your right baby, I'm just worried' Alice snuggled into Jaspers side. I had to look away, the thought of my sister and my best friend was still disturbing! I decided to see how Bella was doing as I turned my head the sight knocked the breath out of me, she was kissing Kayleb, not the usual pecks like she gives the other guys but a full blown kiss!

'Rose you owe me a fiver' Rose said smiling at Alice.

'Orrr I can't believe it, I really thought I had this one' Rose started rummaging through her purse.

'Why in the world would you bet against Alice?' Emmett laughed.

'Shut up!' BAM another smack around the head for Emmett 'I never thought she'd do it, you saw how defensive she was when we asked her about it!'

'What bet?' I asked no emotion in my voice, Jasper as usual noticed my tension and put his arms around Alice giving me a warning look.

'What bet!' I asked sterner this time.

'Well, erm … shit there leaving' Alice said looking to where the guys where driving away.

'We will talk about this later Alice!' I said before making my way over to Bella, just as I was getting closer I realised she was crying hysterically. I walked a little faster and just as I got closer her legs buckled. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

'Bella, Bella' I cried frantically, she just lay motionless in my arms. I felt the others around me but couldn't think of anything but Bella.

'Here' Rosalie said as she put a compact mirror under Bella's nose. It steamed up proving she was still breathing.

'See she just got a little hysterical and passed out' Jasper said putting a hand on my shoulder, I just shrugged it off and began walking Bella towards my car.

'Where are you taking her? The nurses office is that way'

'Emmett I'm taking her to Carlisle, I'm not taking any chances'

'Ok well wait up and we'll come, me and Jazz will take her truck'

'Right well I'll meet you at the house, Alice will you phone Carlisle and tell him whats happened and where on our way' I'd reached the car by now and carefully placed Bella on the backseat, Rosalie climbed in next to her and began stroking Bella's hair softly, Alice climbed in the passengers seat next to me.

No one spoke through the whole journey home, I think they knew I wasn't in the mood for conversation. As soon as we pulled up to the house Carlisle was waiting. I carried Bella into the house and layed her down on the couch.

'Son, go into the kitchen i'll call you in when I've examined her'

'No! I'm not leaving her!' I almost screamed.

'Son go and calm down, if she wakes up you don't want her to see you in this mood' He was right and I knew it but I really didn't want to leave her!

'Fine' I grumbled and stormed into the kitchen to the others.

'Edward calm down shes fine!' Rosalie really doesn't no when to shut the hell up!

'Oh and you a doctor now are you Rosalie' I sneered 'I think I'll wait for Carlisle to tell me that!'

'Whatever Edward, oh well since your so worried about Bella would you like to phone the guys and tell them what happened?' Oh shit the guys, didn't think about them!

'I think it would be better if one of use did it' I really didn't want to tell them, they'd left her with us for the whole of 5 minutes and shes passed out!

'Oh no Edward, your acting an protective arse about her I think its your job!' she pushed the phone towards me, I stared at everyone else who where looking at the floor, cowards!

'Fine!' I grabbed the phone and stomped outside ….

…**............................................................................................................................................................**

**Sorry to leave it like that but I wanted the phone call in Kaylebs point of view! **

**What did you think? **

**Please review :)**


End file.
